The present invention relates to a body structure for a vehicle, and more particularly to a structure for a passenger car having a vehicle occupant compartment with a rollover bar behind the seats.
EP 0 976 620 A1 describes an open passenger car which is provided with a rollover bar device fastened to a vehicle occupant compartment. The rollover bar device has a single rollover bar which spans a vehicle occupant space of the passenger car in the transverse direction of the vehicle and consists of a non-metallic material.
EP 0 286 058 A2 comprises a self-supporting structural element made of a composite material for a vehicle body. The structural element is formed by a wall part having an intermediate body which is bounded by cover layers. This structural element should have a good strength/weight ratio.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,000 discloses a high-strength, glass-fiber-reinforced component for a wing of an aerodynamic vehicle. The wing is provided with a wall section which has a core, for example, consisting of a honeycomb structure, embedded in covering walls.